


Unhinged

by LastFemaleTimeLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hallucifer, Hallucinations, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastFemaleTimeLord/pseuds/LastFemaleTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past few weeks Sam has been acting strange. Castle decided to call Dean and Gabriel back to the bunker so they can intervene before things with Sam get worse. The result was not what they had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhinged

He pushed both hands through his hair. It hurt. Just a simple lift of his fingers shouldn’t cause him pain. Yet, it did. 

His body was telling him to stop and to slow down. The warning was clear. Then again, he was never one for warnings. Probably due to his family history, now that he thought about it. 

The sound of the devil cackling next to his ear made him tense up. Reminding him that his world might not be what it seems. A sigh escaped him. 

“ Sam?”

The younger brother didn’t turn to face whoever called his name. His eyes stayed on the floor. The blood soaked floor. Was it his blood? 

“ Oh come on Sammy. It can’t be anyone else’s! You’re in the cage. No one else”

A flicker of acceptance churned within him. He was in the cage. He had to be. No one would’ve been able to save him. Not even Dean. The feeling of despair settled in quickly.

He tried the hand trick. It didn’t work, not anymore. Maybe it was because Lucifer gave him back just enough hope to take it away again. The feeling of a hand on his shoulder made him freeze. Slowly his head turned over to the owner. It was Castiel. 

“Sam, I know you say you are fine but you do not look it. ”

His eyes would have kept staring at the angel’s face but the devil had decided to disentangle Cas’s insides using a butter knife. He kept babbling about the fascinating nature of a body as if Sam would listen to it over staring at the angel’s guts.

“I-,” Sam tried but seemed to fail. He cleared his throat,“ am fine. I’m fine. ”

The sound of intestines hitting the floor made him want to vomit. He wished that Lucifer would just send him back to the cage. Everything was getting out of hand. 

“ You get the point!” Satan responded while flailing his bloody hands around,“ You are starting to see it, the line that you’re crossing. All you have to do is aim that gun to your head and WHAM-O! It either disappears or you’re back with me. ”

Sam’s eyes drifted to the handgun across the room. One bullet. That’s what it would take to end this. So he’d finally get his answer. At this point he was getting tired of the game. The game of finding out what was real.

It’d be just a squeeze of his finger-

“SAM!”

He jumped slightly his wide orbs finding his brother’s. The way Dean stood meant there wasn’t any room for jokes. The tense jawline where he was grinding his teeth made him wince. This was not going to end well. 

“ Yes?”

Lucifer wiped Cas’s blood on his brother’s face. It smeared roughly on his stubble,“ But is this really Dean? I mean let’s face it-”

Sam also noticed the third person in the room. Gabriel. When had he come back? The angel said he’d be gone for two weeks. It couldn’t have been that long already. Or was this a hole in this weird vision Lucifer had cooked up? Was this the screw up he’d been waiting for? A story mishap the devil forgot?

“Sammy I need you to focus here, okay? I called Gabriel back here because we need to know what the hell is going on with you.”

The youngest Winchester tried ignoring Satan and focused on his family. Which is apparently harder than he thought when the devil his screeching in his ear. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. What was this about?

He got up and nodded just going with the flow. Just the simple movement pained him. His soul was getting too tired for all of this movement, “What’s this about?” 

Immediately Dean responded,“ You can’t be serious, what do you think this is about? Something is going on with you and you aren’t telling us anything. ”

That was not good. They noticed his odd behavior. Which meant there would be more questions. Meaning that would lead them to figure out was going on. This had all the signs of ‘ Run’ all over it. Sadly the younger hunter was too tired to run.

The two angels in the room agreed. This was not something they could ignore much longer. The many habits he had been forming were becoming worrisome. 

Sam blinked as if trying to translate what he had said. Suddenly a wave of guilt hit him upon realizing that he had been making the three worry. It seemed he couldn’t do anything right anymore. The room seemed smaller and more confined causing him to tense up.

“ They.aren’t.real.Sam. Not like me,” Lucifer hummed jamming a scythe unto Gabriel’s rib cage,“ So no need for this guilt. ”

Castiel followed his gaze to Gabe. But soon realized it wasn’t the archangel he was staring at. It was as if someone was there with him. It took him a second to allow his hypotheses to form. They thought Gabriel had healed the wall Raphael had destroyed a year or two ago.  
The wall had been crumbled to a point of no return but the archangel had found a way. He had discussed the need for Sam to come to terms with what happened to him instead of hiding it in the typical Winchester fashion. It had worked extremely well. Maybe, it hadn’t worked as much as they hoped.

“ What is it you are seeing? ”

It took him a moment to realize he had to answer that question,” Nothing."

There was a slight shift in the room. The two angels shared a meaningful glance and they both came to understand something. Finally they had a breakthrough, one they didn’t want but it was a breakthrough nonetheless.

“ Oh father,” Gabriel walked towards the younger hunter staring into his eyes,“ Sam, are you seeing through the cracks?”

Dean tensed and felt Cas beside him,“ What?!”

Sam wanted to stare back and say no. He wanted to deny the obvious but the scythe in the man’s chest looked so real. So the younger one reached out and touched it. Immediately he was confused. It was like one second he could feel the blood and bone. Yet, another second he felt smooth flesh. He hung his head at the Devils mocking sounds. 

“ Sam, you need to answer this right now!”

Cas tried to hold Dean back, “Now is the time to respond in negative feedback-”

“No! This is the perfect time! I sure as hell won’t take this. He needs to speak right now. Right damn now!”

The other angel faced Dean and as well after seeing the hurt in Sam’s orbs,“ Dean-o if you don’t shut your face I will make Castiel send you some place else.”

“OooOoOO Sam! They’re fighting! Do you think I should make them kill each other?”

The argument started like an explosion. The two screaming at each other while Cas tried to calm them down. The words crashed into Sam’s ears wanting him to make it stop. 

Then Lucifer kept chiming in, a comment here, and a laugh there. Sensory overload soon settled in. He was exhausted. The hunter hadn’t slept in four days. Nor had he eaten. Too many visions left him nauseous. 

“Stop,” Sam whispered. It was too much. So many people were talking. The flashbacks started up and he swore he could smell blood. 

“-OH LIKE YOU COULD DO ANY BETTER?! I’M HIS BROTHER! AND I WILL-”

“I do not believe yelling will help with this situation -”

“DAMN IT, DEAN-JUST WALK AWAY!”

“Good morning VIETNAM!!”

His hands clenched,“ Stop it.”

“ Sammy, what is it like to watch Dean burn because of you?”

Gabriel shoved Dean back,“ WE DON’T NEED YOU RIGHT NOW! GET OUT!”

“ PUSH ME ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL END YOU-”

“You need to stop this,” Castiel put a hand on both of their chests trying to get in between this.

“ Stop it now,” He couldn’t do this. 

Dean suddenly shoved Gabe,“ I DON’T NEED THIS! IT’S BEEN ME AND SAM, A LOT LONGER THAN ALL OF US-”

“ This is not helping anything-”

“SHUT UP, CAS! IF THAT’S HOW YOU FEEL DEAN, THEN FINE, BUT I’M NOT LEAVING SAM ALONE. WE SEE HOW WELL YOU TOOK CARE OF HIM BEFORE!”

The youngest Winchester felt a hand cup his cheek. It was Lucifer, he wore a concerned face. The youngest Winchester almost leaned into it. It felt so real, so genuine, “ Sam you know what you have to do, to make this stop. It’s just takes one second. That’s it-”

The dam broke. All of his emotions released and he raised the gun and shot,“ JUST SHUT UP!”

The room went silent. The only thing heard was his shallow breathing. The gun was aimed at a wall. Sam blinked. When had he gotten the gun? Panic set in, he didn’t remember grabbing the gun. 

“ You missed me,” Satan sung sitting on one of the motel beds.  
Immediately he aimed and shot at the bed. Once again the devil disappeared but reappeared behind him. A trembling hand ran through his hair. 

“Sammy?”

He turned to stare at Dean and the two angels. The caution in their voices and him realize the situation. He began to back up due to the fact of being afraid of how they would react. It was all getting to be too much.

Dean stepped slowly,“ Sam I need you to give me the gun. ”

“ I don’t remember getting it, Dean,” He confessed. His face looked lost. What was happening to him?

“ That doesn’t matter right now. I need you to give me the gun, alright?"

Sam looked around frantically not daring to meet anyone’s eyes,“ he ….he wouldn’t stop. He didn’t shut up. Then you guys started fighting….I am sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. ”

Dean noticed the grip on the gun tighten and realized this was escalating,“ Sammy, who wouldn’t stop?”

“That would be me! The stupid little Satan that just won’t quit-”

The troubled man turned and shot at Lucifer again. His eyes held anger,“ SHUT up! For five seconds just shut up and let me think!”  
He was about to shoot at the devil again when the gun disappeared from his grip. After blinking a few times his body turned dangerously slow.

“ Gabriel,” He bit out,“ Give that back.”

“ Sam you know if can’t do that, even if you say please.”

Before he could lunge himself at his lover Castiel appeared behind him. His usual look was replaced with concerned. A cool hand touched Sam’s head and releases some of his grace. They couldn’t let this get too far.

“ Sammy, that was your chance!” Lucifer whined watching the man start to fall on the bed,“ You could’ve ended that book. All you had to do was aim and POW! It would’ve been over with. ”

He didn’t feel Dean’s chest on his back as he was held. His focus was on he only constant pain in his life. Which was the devil, the one that wouldn’t leave him alone. He invaded his thoughts, life, and even his dreams (back when he had them).

Sam nodded,“ You’re…right….should’ve skipped…..to the last page…”

Cas sat on one side and Gabe on the other. The tried to see what that long hair man was seeing but just saw nothing. It terrified everyone to the core due to the fact now he was openly talking to the hallucination. Which means he accepts it in his life. 

“ Just one bullet,” He muttered tiredly and watched Lucifer smile,“ Would’ve…stopped so many things…”

Dean gripped Sam’s body closer,“ Sam I need you to hear me. We’re gonna figure it out. Gabriel, Castiel, you and me. We’re gonna figure it out. ”

Sam heard the devil words and whispered back, “Not before Lucifer does though…”


End file.
